Mam już dość!
by MeRY1990
Summary: Reakcja Severusa Snape'a na ostatnią powieść J.K. Rowling. Czy aby przypadkiem nie przegięła? : A co, jeśli świat magiczny naprawdę istnieje? Przeczytaj - skomentuj. Będę wdzięczna. :


Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. W życiu. On? Nie, to doprawdy nie do pomyślenia. To OBURZAJĄCE! Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak chichocze. Wbił w nią jedno ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń. Nie zadziałało.

Podniósł się z podłogi i zaczął krążyć dookoła leżącej na kamiennej posadzce, znienawidzonej książki. Ani drgnęła. Założywszy ręce do tyłu, zrobił następne kółko. Myślał gorączkowo. Przecież nie można tego tak zostawić. Trzeba zareagować. Pomijając już to, że za chwilę runie wszystko, cały image, tak starannie kreowany przez lata. Trzeba zedrzeć zasłonę kłamstwa, trzeba spłukać tę pianę obłudy... _To brzmi za patetycznie_, pomyślał. _Nawet, jak dla mnie_.

Nie szkodzi. Trzeba wyrzucić babie, że się nie nadaje. I zepsuła wszystko. Tak. Już postanowił. Severus ostatni raz rzucił okiem na „dzieło" i podniósł je, właściwie zmusił się do tego. Chwilę po tym, przemierzał korytarz lochów, strasząc swoją czarną peleryną. Bądź co bądź, ale najpierw musiał usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia na ten temat Albus Dumbledore.

***

Drzwi gabinetu dyrektora otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem, a do środka wkroczył nikt inny, jak Severus Snape.

- MAM JUŻ DOŚĆ! – ryknął i rzucił grubym tomiszczem na biurko zaskoczonego dyrektora. – Nie – kontynuował – i nawet nie próbuj mnie częstować żadnym dropsem!

Albus Dumbledore, który podczas widowiskowego wręcz wkroczenia Mistrza Eliksirów do jego gabinetu karmił właśnie Fawkesa, popatrzył na młodszego czarodzieja znad okularów – połówek i powiedział z lekką ironią:

- Też miło cię widzieć, Severusie. I nie, nie będę częstować cię dropsami, zwłaszcza cytrynowymi, bo ich nie posiadam z prostej przyczyny: nie przepadam za nimi.

- Kolejna propaganda... – mruknął Snape i przewrócił oczami.

- Chyba domyślam się do czego pijesz – Dumbledore usiadł za swoim biurkiem i założył ręce.

- Czytał pan...TO? – wskazał z odrazą na trochę zniszczoną już książkę, którą przed momentem sam rzucał.

- Oczywiście.

- I?

Dyrektor wzruszył ramionami.

- Bardzo ładne zakończenie, happy end... Czego chcieć więcej?

W Snape'ie aż zawrzało ze złości.

- Ale co ona zrobiła ZE MNĄ? – syknął. – Jak mogła?

- Przypominam ci, że po przypadkowym odkryciu naszego świata, pani Rowling zapragnęła napisać o tym książkę. Wszyscy zgodziliśmy się, aby użyła naszych imion i nazwisk do swej fikcji literackiej, w zamian za to, że nie ujawni prawdy. Że czarodzieje istnieją, oczywiście.

- Doskonale to pamiętam, ale, na Merlina, Albusie, czy nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadziła? Trochę więcej, niż trochę, hm?

Dumbledore spojrzał na kolegę badawczo.

- Muszę przyznać, że rzeczywiście. Aż mdli mnie czasem, jak czytam sceny, w których jestem taki dobry, pouczający i najmądrzejszy. Ale cóż. Na szczęście to już ostatnia książka. Więcej nie napisze. Dała mi słowo.

- A co ze mną?!

- Severusie, po głębszym zastanowieniu się nad tym wszystkim, to muszę stwierdzić, że z tobą Rowling obeszła się nie tak najgorzej.

- Ale mój image!

- Z całym szacunkiem, twój image nie ucierpi, kiedy przybędzie mu trochę uczucia, a dosadniej mówiąc – miłości.

Wzburzenie Severusa sięgnęło zenitu.

- Rowling przedstawia mnie, jako zakochanego w jakiejś kobiecie wariata, który przez całe swoje życie nie ma nic innego do roboty, jak użalanie się nad sobą, obwinianie się za wszystko dookoła, pałanie się Czarną Magią, rozpamiętywanie przeszłości! Czy to nie jest żałosne, Dumbledore?! Robi ze mnie jakąś miękką, rozmemłaną kluchę, która w ostateczności umiera za dobro całego świata, ku uciesze całego Mugolstwa! Czy ciebie kreuje tak samo?!

- Nie wiem, czy zapomniałeś, ale - według Autorki - jestem gejem.

Zapadła krótka cisza, a Severus, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw dyrektora.

- Fakt – mruknął w końcu. – Skubana ma inwencję twórczą, nie ma co... A może wyślemy jej stado sklątek lub innego robactwa z dostawą do domu, żeby się trochę ogarnęła w tym swoim porywie twórczym? – ściszył głos i pochylił się w kierunku swojego przełożonego. - Bo jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to połączy pana z dropsem cytrynowym, a Minerwę z Filchem. Ona jest NIEOBLICZALNA – zaznaczył ostatnie słowo. – I obłąkana – dodał na zakończenie.

Dumbledore zawahał się przez moment.

- Kusząca propozycja z tymi sklątkami, ale wierz mi, chłopcze, to nie załatwi wszystkiego. Obawiam się, że musimy zaakceptować ten precedens.

- Zaakceptować? Zamierzasz ją jeszcze bronić? Za to, że postarzała cię o kilkadziesiąt lat, stworzyła niewiarygodne wręcz „fakty" z życia twojej rodziny, uczyniła maniakiem dropsowym, zabiła moimi, bądź co bądź, rękoma w szóstym tomie, aby w ostateczności ogłosić światu, że jesteś podstarzałym gejem. No wprost genialne! – powiedział sarkastycznie Snape. – Doprawdy, zasługuje na mugolską nagrodę Nobla i co najmniej pięć Orderów Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

- Nie przesadzaj, Severusie – zachichotał Dumbledore. – Z tym gejem, to nawet jej się udało. Ostatnio zaczęli unikać mnie Minister Magii i kilku sekretarzy departamentów. Mam powody podejrzewać, że to z tego właśnie wynikło. Ale przyznaj, czy to czasem nie zabawne czytać o sobie takie niestworzone historie?

- Wybacz, dyrektorze, ale nie widzę tu nic śmiesznego – burknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Słodki Slytherinie, i skąd ona wytrzasnęła całą fabułę? – jęknął, opadając na oparcie fotela.

- Ma wyobraźnię – skwitował starszy czarodziej.

- Ale żeby tak perfidnie łączyć prawdę z fikcją, wyssaną żywcem z łba obłąkanego gumochłona?

- Popatrz na to z drugiej strony. Gdyby opisała nasz świat, jednocześnie nie dodając nic od siebie, otrzymałaby, w gruncie rzeczy, coś w rodzaju porażki stulecia. Bo co jest niby takiego niezwykłego w naszym życiu? Nie ma żadnej wojny, nie ma śmierciożerców, nie ma Zakonu Feniksa, i wreszcie, nie ma Vol...

W tym momencie drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i do środka wkroczył mężczyzna, około pięćdziesiątki, lekko przygarbiony, a w jednym ręku trzymał najzwyklejszy w świecie mop, w dugim zaś - wiadro. Severus przewrócił oczami, a dyrektor dokończył:

- ...demorta.

- Dobry – rzucił nowoprzybyły. – Posprzątać?

Dumbledore podrapał się w skroń i pokiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza. Dla Mistrza Eliksirów było już tego za wiele. Nieoczekiwanie poderwał się i stanął obok człowieka z przyborami czystościowymi, który najwyraźniej zamierzał wziąć się do roboty.

- Tom Riddle – oznajmił Severus, jednocześnie wskazując teatralnym gestem jegomościa. – Nasz drugi woźny Hogwartu.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Severusie, wiem do czego zmierzasz, ale...

- Albusie, nie ignoruj niebezpieczeństwa czyhającego w twoim gabinecie – ironizował Snape. – Jak myślisz – kontynuował już cichszym i sarkastycznym głosem, zbliżywszy się do biurka Dumbledore'a – może powinienem zacząć go szpiegować? Stać się podwójnym, potrójnym, a nawet poczwórnym szpiegiem i donosić ci o wszystkich poczynaniach tego osobnika? A na koniec dowiedzieć się, za pomocą którego mopa zamierza przejąć władzę nad światem, i które wiadro poświęci na ostateczny pojedynek z Harrym Potterem. Co o tym sądzisz?

Starszy czarodziej powstrzymał się od śmiechu, zważywszy na woźnego i odpowiedział:

- Doprawdy, chłopcze, doceniam twoje chęci, ale obejdzie się bez tego. Myślę, że pan Riddle nie ma tak niecnych planów wobec nas, prawda Tom?

Tom oderwał się na chwilę od czyszczenia podłogi i mruknął:

- Ja tu tylko sprzątam. A pan – tu wskazał bezpardonowo na Severusa palcem – chyba mnie nie lubi.

- Nie. Bynajmniej. Skąd taki wniosek? – zdziwił się Snape.

- Mam nosa do tych spraw. Ale niech pan powie, czy kiedykolwiek źle wysprzątałem panu gabinet, profesorze?

- Nie, ale...

- Czy kiedykolwiek dostrzegł pan choćby resztkę nieudanego eliksiru w kociołkach po skończonym warzeniu?

- Nie, ale...

- Czy kiedykolwiek nadepnąłem panu na odcisk?

- Nie, ale...

- No, to o co chodzi, szefie?

To powiedziawszy, Riddle podparł się na swoim mopie i spojrzał wyczekującym wzrokiem (_gdzie te czerwone oczy?_ - pomyślał Snape) na młodszego czarodzieja. Ten, natomiast, poczuł się trochę zakłopotany, a że tego uczucia nie darzył sympatią, postanowił zrobić jedyną, najodpowiedniejszą i najsłuszniejszą, w jego mniemaniu, rzecz: prychnąć z dezaprobatą.

- Tom, nie bierz sobie do serca zachowania profesora Snape'a, ale najwyraźniej nie jest dzisiaj w najlepszym humorze – rzekł Dumbledore, karcąc spojrzeniem Severusa. – A tobie radziłbym wyjaśnienie wszystkiego ze sprawczynią całego zamieszania i chyba wiesz, kogo mam na myśli?

- Tak też chciałem zrobić – przyznał Snape, biorąc z obrzydzeniem na twarzy TĘ książkę. – Nie popuszczę babie – zacisnął zęby.

- Tylko nie zrób czegoś, co poniosłoby za sobą jakieś niechciane i niespodziewane konsekwencje dla naszego świata. I spróbuj być choć trochę miły, dobrze?

Severus, wyraźnie niezadowolony, burknął słowo „dobrze" i skłonił głowę w geście pożegnania, kierując się do wyjścia z gabinetu. Przechodząc obok Toma, mruknął coś jeszcze, co Riddle ewidentnie uznał za przeprosiny, bo woźny tylko wzruszył ramionami i pogwizdując, wrócił do szorowania podłogi.

Kilka chwil później (a trzeba zaznaczyć, że chwil ubogich w akcję i bogatych w wulgarne myśli, przepływające przez głowę Severusa), rozjuszony Mistrz Eliksirów aportował się spoza terenu zamku do pewnego hotelu w Londynie. Wiedział bowiem, że J.K. Rowling tam się znajduje. Nie bardzo umiał zdefiniować, skąd posiada tę wiedzę, ale przecież zawsze tam była, to czemu teraz miałoby jej nie być?

Traf chciał, że zmaterializował się w korytarzu dość eleganckiego hotelu wprost na średniej wielkości dracenie, rosnącej dumnie w rogu. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że w tym właśnie miejscu władze obiektu zażyczą sobie ustawić to zielsko?

- Co do kur...? – już miał dokończyć, począwszy wygrzebywać się z liści, gdy jego wzrok padł przypadkowo na chłopca, stojącego obok i przyglądającego mu się bacznie.

- Pan pewnie do mamy, _sir_? – zapytał od razu małolat.

- Eee... – czarodziej wyraźnie czuł się zmieszany. – Mniemam, że jeśli nie zdziwiło cię choć trochę moje nagłe pojawianie się na tej pieprz... to znaczy, dość okazałej dracenie, to tak – otrzepał buty z ziemi. – Gdzie ona jest? Twoja matka, _nie_ dracena.

- Proszę za mną, _sir_.

I Severus podążył za chłopakiem. Nie była to długa podróż. Tuż za zakrętem korytarza, młokos wskazał Mistrzowi Eliksirów pierwsze drzwi po prawej i oddalił się z powrotem w okolice zmaltretowanej już, w znacznym stopniu, draceny. Snape nie wahał się ani przez moment. Śmiało nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Spodziewał się jakiegoś wielkiego apartamentu, gdzie będzie musiał maszerować przez co najmniej dziesięć kwater, aby ostatecznie znaleźć Autorkę. Wielkie było jego zdziwienie, bo pomieszczenie hotelowe liczyło dwa pokoje z łazienką, urządzone w typowo mugolskim stylu. Jednakże w tym wypadku prostota wnętrza okazała się bardzo praktyczna. Severus od razu usłyszał dźwięk stukania palcami w klawiaturę laptopa i bez zastanowienia ruszył w kierunku, skąd płynęła ta „wieszcza muzyka".

Bez pukania wszedł do pokoju po lewo. J. K. nie zauważyła nowoprzybyłego gościa w pierwszej chwili. Dopiero bezpardonowe chrząknięcie wyrwało ją z porywu twórczego.

- Ach, Severus, witaj. Nie spodziewałam się ciebie – powiedziała, wstając i wyciągając do czarodzieja rękę na powitanie.

Ten, natomiast, podniósł ironicznie jedną z brwi i założył ręce.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest kolejna część _Pottera_? – wskazał wzrokiem na mugolskie urządzenie na biurku, zwane też _notebookiem_.

- Nie, nie. Piszę coś nowego. Zupełnie nie związanego z czarodziejskim światem – odpowiedziała trochę zmieszana i cofnęła rękę. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Snape spiorunował ją wzrokiem i po raz kolejny w owym dniu rzucił książką na biurko. Tą książką.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – powtórzył sarkastycznie po Rowling. – TO!

- Cóż. Widzę, że przeczytałeś.

- Żądam zmiany treści w tej książce! Tu jest, jak zresztą w każdej z poprzednich części, stek bzdur, połączonych z częściową prawdą. I ja się na to nie zgadzam!

- Ależ, Severusie, nie mogę już tego zmienić. Nakład liczy wiele milionów egzemplarzy. I to na całym świecie. Poza tym, zarówno ty, jak i wszyscy twoi przyjaciele, zgodziliście się użyczyć mi waszego świata na potrzebę stworzenia fikcji literackiej.

- W takim razie, co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, J.K., że zniszczyłaś kompletnie, do reszty, do cna mój nieziemski image? – spojrzał groźnie na Autorkę.

- Zapewne chodzi ci o ostatnie rozdziały? – zapytała łagodnie.

- Nie. Skąd. O dwa pierwsze – odpowiedział ironicznie.

Pani Rowling usiadła z powrotem na krześle. Wywnioskowała, że zapowiada się na długą rozmowę. A że Mistrz Eliksirów był dość specyficzną i dość trudną osobą w codziennym współżyciu, jęknęła w duchu i przeklęła siebie, że wpadł jej do głowy taki pomysł na ostateczne zakończenie powieści.

- Mój drogi, wbrew pozorom, miłość nie jest takim złym uczuciem, jak ci się zdaje.

- Nic mi się nie zdaje. Poza tym, w powieści łączysz mnie z babką, której praktycznie wcale nie znam i jak mam to odbierać?

- Myślałam, że będziesz zadowolony... – jęknęła z wyraźną nadzieją w głosie.

- Zadowolony? ZADOWOLONY?! KOBIETO, KIM JESTEŚ, ABY MIESZAĆ W TAK PERFIDNY SPOSÓB W MOIM PRYWATNYM ŻYCIORYSIE?!

Rowling popatrzyła na swojego gościa z lekkim strachem w oczach.

- Okey, przyznaję, może trochę mnie poniosło, ale zważ na to, iż jest to książka głównie dla dzieci, więc wolałam, żeby miłość odgrywała w niej główną rolę – powiedziała.

- Ale czemu ja? – zapytał prawie że bezsilnie.

- Bo twoja postać jest mi naprawdę bliska, możesz w to wierzyć lub nie, i chciałam żeby okazała się kluczowa w sadze – wyznała.

Snape spojrzał na nią swoim świdrującym spojrzeniem.

- Och, uważaj, bo się wzruszę – parsknął sarkastycznie. – To może bardzo pasować do „mnie" książkowego.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego to cię tak boli.

- Inteligencja nigdy nie była twoją dobrą stroną, prawda? – zakpił. – Pozwól, że ci to wyjaśnię w klarowny sposób. Nie bój się, wytężanie umysłu naprawdę nie boli. Wystarczy spróbować.

Autorka, spodziewając się takiej riposty, przewróciła oczami i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Dobrze, skoro to ma mi pomóc cię zrozumieć...

Severus zgasił ją jednym spojrzeniem i zaczął:

- Po pierwsze - zniszczyłaś mój _image. _I to w brutalny sposób_._ Spójrz, po pierwszym tomie było wszystko w porządku. Gdy wychodziłem na ulicę, wszyscy przede mną uciekali. Po drugim było podobnie. Cisza, spokój, niepewne spojrzenia w moim kierunku... Po trzecim? Idealnie! Okazałem się zaciętym furiatem, do którego strach się odezwać. Mimo to, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, przylgnęło do mnie kilku obłąkańców płci żeńskiej i chodziło za mną to tu, to tam. Po czwartym tomie coś się zaczęło zmieniać na gorsze. Większa grupka wodząca za mną wzrokiem, dosłownie nie mogłem pójść nigdzie sam. I zaczęło to działać zarówno w naszym świecie, jak i w świecie mugolskim; chyba Mugole dostrzegali jakieś podobieństwo. Okey, powiedziałem sobie. To na pewno minie. A skąd! Po twoim piątym tomie okazało się, że jednak coś z dobra we mnie drzemie. Nie mogłem odpędzić się od tabunu fanów. Jedynym rozwiązaniem było zaszycie się w Hogwarcie. Co było po szóstym tomie? Powiem ci, że już po piątym znudziło mi się czytanie tego twojego dzieła i przyznam, że do przeczytania szóstego śpieszno mi nie było. Pojechawszy na urlop do Malfoyów... A właśnie, co zrobiłaś z tą rodziną w książce?

- Co z nimi nie tak?

- Lucjusz Malfoy, wielki mi _grand seigneur. _Zwyczajna, charłacka rodzina rolnicza z brakiem jakichkolwiek korzeni arystokrackich, w dodatku zaopatrywująca połowę świata magicznego w zboże i buraki.

Rowling chciała odpowiedzieć, ale czarnooki czarodziej zaczął kontynuować.

- Dobrze, zostawmy to. Nieistotne. W każdym razie, pojechawszy na wczasy do Malfoyów, a dokładniej, kiedy zamierzałem wybrać się na wycieczkę, napadło na mnie stado czarodziejów i charłaków z różdżkami i widłami, krzycząc coś w stylu: _To za dyrektora! Zgiń, niegodziwcze! _Po dogłębnym wyjaśnieniu całej zaistniałej sytuacji, zdecydowałem się jednak przekartkować szósty tom. Wreszcie, pomyślałem. Jestem zły i koniec. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jakie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy zacząłem zyskiwać jeszcze więcej zafajdanych fanów (głównie płci żeńskiej, niestety, znaczy nie o to mi chodzi, że _niestety_ płci żeńskiej, ale o to że _w ogóle_, rozumiesz; tylko nie rób ze mnie geja, tak jak to z niektórymi uczyniłaś). A teraz? Po premierze ostatniej części nawet nie wyobrażam sobie spokojnej przechadzki po jakimkolwiek miejscu. Już widzę te stada ludzi, nastolatków i innych dziwactw, chcących mnie pocieszyć, pogłaskać, czy Merlin jeden wie, co jeszcze. Jesteś z siebie dumna, Rowling? Że zniszczyłaś dogłębnie mój _image_, a szerzej mówiąc, moje życie?

J.K. nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Zaskoczyła ją ta długa spowiedź Snape'a.

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że w ten sposób to odbierzesz – wymamrotała wreszcie. – Ale jednak, proszę cię, spójrz na to z drugiej strony...

- Tak – przerwał jej. – Nie dosyć, że pozwoliłem ci, podpisując umowę, na obdarowanie mojego bohatera dość szpetnym wyglądem, opryskliwym charakterem, spieprzonym dzieciństwem, to jeszcze wplątałaś mnie w jakąś MIŁOŚĆ!

- Miłość nie jest złem, zapewniam cię.

- Wierzę, ale taka miłość? Do kobiety, którą opisujesz w idealny sposób na kartach swego dzieła, a w rzeczywistości, która ponoć wyszła za palanta, co zabił się, chcąc użyć zaklęcia czyszczącego na swoich spodniach, nie wspomnę szczegółów. W dodatku która ma syna (o ironio, nazwali go Harrym Potterem), który w dzieciństwie jebn...

- Severusie!

- Dobrze, a więc _uderzył_ się pogrzebaczem w głowę i została mu blizna. Ot, cała tajemnica. A ty próbujesz na tym wić jakąś niezrozumiałą dla mnie historię, wplatając na dodatek w to wszystko woźnego z Hogwartu, Toma, który się dzisiaj na mnie obraził. Czy to nie jest perfidne? – zapytał, jednocześnie stwierdzając w myślach, że za dużo ostatnio używa słów „który" i „która".

- Zadziwiająco dobrze znasz historię rodziny Potterów – uśmiechnęła się na to Autorka.

- Chyba muszę wiedzieć w kim się _zakochuję_, nieprawdaż? – Snape znów założył ręce.

- No tak... rzeczywiście, racja – Rowling jakoś nie do końca mu uwierzyła.

- Co znowu? – burknął na nią, jednocześnie świdrując Autorkę spojrzeniem.

- Nie, nic. Po prostu spodziewam się gościa i tak sobie pomyślałam, żebyś...

- Żebym sobie poszedł do diabła i nie zatruwał ci życia, prawda? – dokończył ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Ja domagam się sprawiedliwości, J.K., niczego więcej.

- Myślę, że kwestię sprawiedliwości omówisz również z moim gościem, bo jeżeli mnie słuch nie myli, właśnie przyszła Lily Potter.

- Fajnie... ŻE KTO?! – Mistrz Eliksirów wyraźnie nie oczekiwał takiego obrotu sprawy. Podszedł bliżej do biurka i już miał wygarnąć Rowling to i owo, gdy do pokoju weszła zapowiadana wcześniej Lily. Ujrzawszy Severusa Snape'a pochylonego nad biurkiem, a tym samym nad Autorką, powiedziała:

- Och, chyba przyszłam nie w porę.

Na krótką chwilę, zapadła cisza. Przerwała ją w końcu J.K.

- Nie, jak najbardziej w porę, witaj – wstała i podała rękę kobiecie. Severus w tym momencie tylko jęknął coś w rodzaju „_Slytherinie, ratuj!_", a następnie przeobraził się wewnętrznie w tego pozbawionego emocji, tak dobrze znanego z książki, profesora eliksirów.

- Lily Potter. No, proszę. Co za... niespodzianka? – rzucił ironicznym tonem. – Doprawdy, nie wiem, jak mam się zachować. Czy od razu mam ci wyznać miłość i paść do stóp, czy może poczekać, aż znajdziemy się w bardziej odpowiednich okolicznościach?

Rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się tylko serdecznie.

- Severusie, naprawdę obejdzie się bez tych kurtuazji - rzekła wesoło. – Nic się nie zmieniłeś. Cały ty - chodząca ironia i sarkazm – dodała.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Lily? – wykorzystała moment Rowling.

- Mówiłam, że wpadnę do ciebie na sekundę, bo chciałam serdecznie podziękować za książkę z dedykacją dla Harry'ego, no i za całą historię, którą tak pięknie zawarłaś w całej sadze. Synowi bardzo się podoba. Ale nie tylko jemu. Z tego, co słyszę, to sprzedaż ciągle rośnie.

- Cieszę się, że przypadła wam do gustu. Chciałam po prostu w jakiś magiczny sposób przekazać poprzez nią pewne wartości, dla wielu z nas najważniejsze...

Mistrz Eliksirów przysłuchiwał się rozmowie prawie że z otwartymi ustami ze zdziwienia, ale w końcu jego nerwy nie wytrzymały: niewidzialna i metaforyczna maska sarkastycznego czarodzieja spadła leniwie na podłogę, zapadając się piętro niżej.

- Merlinie, czy rzeczywiście uważasz, że ta książka jest taka wspaniała?! Nie przeszkadza ci, że co chwilę prawda miesza się z fikcją? – zapytał Lily.

- W gruncie rzeczy nie o to chodzi, Sev. Według mnie, liczy się tutaj historia, opowiedziana dzięki naszemu pośrednictwu – odparła, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki włosów z czoła.

- Nie wierzę – skwitował mężczyzna, patrząc to na swoją koleżankę z czasów szkolnych, to na Autorkę, która w tej chwili podniosła jedną brew do góry i zdawała się szeptać: „_a nie mówiłam, Severusie?_".

- Szkoda mi tylko trochę twojego bohatera – kontynuowała pani Potter. – Dramatyczna historia tej postaci jest odczuwalna, ale tak musiało być – spojrzała na J.K. z lekkim, ale smutnym uśmiechem.

_To da się nadrobić_ – przemknęło przez myśl Snape'owi, który natychmiast skarcił się w duchu. Że też takie zdanie narodziło się w jego analitycznym umyśle? Niedopuszczalne. Karygodne!

Mimo wszystko, odpowiedział:

- Z perspektywy czasu, uśmiercenie „mnie" książkowego, wydaje się być najlepszym pomysłem z całej serii twoich genialnych konceptów, J.K. Jeśli byś mnie oszczędziła, to, na Merlina, nie wiem, jak bym się tobie „odwdzięczył" – podkreślił groźnie ostatnie słowo. – Pójdę już – zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. – Czuję się nierozumiany – bąknął na złość pozostałej dwójce.

Przechodząc obok Lily, dostał od niej przyjacielskiego kuksańca w bok.

- Poczekaj, wyjdę z tobą – uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku. – To do zobaczenia, J.K. – zwróciła się do Autorki. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję i życzę wielu dobrych pomysłów w przyszłości.

- Przyda się, dziękuję – przyznała Rowling wymieniając gesty pożegnania ze swoimi gośćmi.

- Tylko zaklinam cię, nie kontynuuj _Pottera_! – jęknął stojący już w drzwiach Snape.

Obie kobiety zaśmiały się.

- Dobrze, Severusie, obiecuję – odparła J.K. – Aha, panie profesorze, czy zabierze to pan ze sobą?

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Autorka trzyma w ręku TĘ książkę, dosyć już zniszczoną, prawdę mówiąc. Zawahał się, ale wrócił i wziął tomisko.

- Ale nikomu o tym raczej nie wspominaj, hm? – mruknął pytająco.

- Oczywiście – potwierdziła z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Do zobaczenia.

***

Chwilę potem, Severus wraz z Lily, kierowali się w rejon draceny, gdzie można było się aportować bez żadnego problemu.

- To co? – Snape podpytał koleżankę zaczepnie. – Czy mam mieć na twojego syna oko w Hogwarcie, żeby przypadkiem nie zaczaił się na naszego woźnego od tyłu i nie zaatakował go mopem?

Kobieta zaśmiała się serdecznie.

- Nie, Sev, ale wierz mi, dla zasady przypomnę Harry'emu, że to, co jest w książce, to tylko fikcja.

Zatrzymali się przy dracenie i rozejrzeli dla pewności wokoło.

- Do domu? – zapytał Severus.

- Wiesz, co? Mam trochę wolnego czasu, może wybralibyśmy się gdzieś na Pokątną i pogadali przy kawie. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, trzeba to nadrobić, nieprawdaż?

_Skubana J.K._, pomyślał mężczyzna. _Mimo że tak namieszała w swoich książkach, to w jednym zachowała zgodność: zielone oczy Lily naprawdę były piękne._

- Zgadzasz się? – wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

- Pewnie – odpowiedział z lekkim błyskiem w oku i razem aportowali się na Pokątną.

***

Kilkanaście minut później, gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Dyrektorze, myślę, że to się uda. Pana pomysł z delikatną zmianą końcowych rozdziałów w ostatecznej wersji powieści, był znakomity – przyznała J.K. Rowling, siedząc w fotelu dla gości i popijając łyk herbaty z filiżanki.

- I w gruncie rzeczy, wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda? – zachichotał Dumbledore.

- Tak, w tym realnym świecie, wszystko będzie dobrze – uśmiechnęła się do starszego czarodzieja.

THE END


End file.
